monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chaoarren/Own monster highlight week: Tenebroshi Kirin
Welcome to this weeks highlight. Today we have a subspecies so dark its the last thing anyone would think when asked what a kirin is. It is the Tenebroshi kirin! Appearance Its fur is stained violet with the essence of poison inducing powder. The hide of tenebroshi is charred black by the dragon elements power. The crimson dragon thunder surrounds the tenebroshi at all times unlike the regulars, whose thunder only appears when threatened. The horn is also coloured crimson. Behaviour Tenebroshi is aggressive towards humans more than anything else, as if they had did something horrible to it in the past. The Tenebroshi Kirin isn't a natural creation, it is mutated, as seen below. Its creation In this legend it goes into detail how the first Tenebroshi was born. Back when the everwood was a civilisation there was a critically unstable pit of toxicity, buried underground no one would know of it if it wasn't for the dragon bugs that swarmed around it. On the unfateful day a hunter carrying a longsword of sleep powers tracked a kirin down to the location. The kirin prepared its lightning smash but was affected by the sleep element causing the lightning to break open to the pit, dropping the kirin and the hunter to their inevitable doom. The wind suction from the extreme speed of the hole being opened so quickly drags the dragon bugs into the pit and melt into the lightning spredding across the poison. It turns to night, a figure raises from the pit. The figure is the kirin, somehow having survived the fall and the toxic waters. The kirin has already changed forever, its lightning tainted by dragon element, its pure white hide turned to a deep grey and its mane stained with poison. Its brain has been damaged activating an aggressive gene not used by normal kirin. Leaping out of the pit it kills jaggi which had gathered around the area, then dashes off in to the woods. The ancient civilisation didn't take tenebroshi kirin seriously, but not for long. Soon they saw the woods around the city start to decay and die. Soon enough they found four kirin, two of thunder, two of ice dead in a circle made of acid. At this point, they made the choice to seal tenebroshi off for an eternity. They built the Cermran Temple, a place where they would try to trap and perhaps purify the tenebroshi. Using the horns of the slain kirin they constructed crystals containing sleep inducing gases and a sample of one of the most nurtrisous plants on the land they created an alter in the temples center to lure tenebroshi in. Tenebroshi kirin' in less than an hour after they finished the trap arrives in the temple after sending great energy. It falls right into their trap as the crystals fire out the three elements instantly pinning tenebroshi down on the alter. The plan was going well as the tenebroshi started showing signs of fatigue. But just as they were about to attempt a purification the tene unleashed a dragon bolt over the staircase where one holding what appeared to be a wystone was walking up. It knocks rubble over it, killing the purifier and forcing the rest the rest to go with sealing off the tenebroshi. Tenes scream echos out as the temple started to sink into the ground like quicksand. The men run into a stygain zinogre, shock comes over them as such a thing hasn't been seen before in those parts. All but one manage to get away from the beast, he is hit with a draconfauge ball and then eaten. The story ended with the prayer that Tenebroshi would never escape from its tomb. Thousands of years later the very civilization that sealed away tenebroshi kirin is gone and from its city grew the everwood. Unfortunately, the crystals crumbed from age, causing tenebroshi to awaken two days later and to decay the surface above to escape.... *The guild wasn't formed when this happened so nothing could stop the hunting of the kirin. *The tale is believed to have dated back 10,000 years ago, the reason why the Ciemran ruins survived this long is from the energy holding the Tenebroshi kirins sleep renewing itself and strengthing the walls. *From the two events that happened by the hand of men, the tenebroshi gained a hatred over humans and seeks to destroy the people who did harm to it. Abilities The individual in Tri Frenzy had the ability to caused the woods and earth to be absorbed into it, creating the Fallen woods. Both monsters and plants fall victim in these ways. *'Plant': Tenebroshi absorbs the life through the very air by its manes draining mist, blocking out photosynthesis and decaying the stems of the plant. The plant dies and collapses a husk. *'Monster': Tenebroshi uses one of its two mists that dissolve the monster either entirely or to bone. Flesh eater mist was named from its nature to dissolve the flesh and blood of a monster. Poison mist has a more unnatural effect, the monster is turned into a black goo and drained into tenebroshi, this is how it gets its jet black hide. Dragon and poison flows through its hide, two abilities that are devestating in use. Its horn is surprisingly a disadvantage to it, as it holds back its true powers. Once its gone it takes form of its last used element, and uses that primarily and more efficiently. Tri Frenzy intro The hunter enters the ruin through a newly created hole. Unable to see through the darkness he/she lights a torch, unveiling a strange but creepy thing in the ruins center. It appears to be an ancient trap, with four crystals resembling kirin horns on each side, they are black and lack any sort of power left. Now a shadowy figure dashes past blowing out the torch and leaving behind a mysterious purple mist. Before the hunter can do anything a velociprey enters the area and investigates in curiousity what the cloud is. In a shocking scene the mist is revealed to be a lethal poison which causes the velociprey to flail about and call for others as its pitch swifts dramatically low as it turns to a black liquid. The hunters dares not move from his/her position as the shadow appears again, draining up the liquid and leaving red mist next. Three more velociprey enter the area responding to the dead ones calls and make the same mistake.... the supposed leader moves towards the cloud and it encases it. The velociprey isn't shown as the other two start yelping as a loud fizzing sound echoes. The camera pans back to the velociprey, a bare skeleton. Charging in an enraged velocidrome appears already knowing there has been travesty in there. Behind them the shadow sheds the powder on the exit causing the velociprey on the right to freeze in spot. The left one goes pcycho and jumps about everywhere in the room causing the velocidrome to give a commanding call, but fails. Suddenly the shadow finally reveals itself in front of the fear frozen velociprey and knocks it through the mist presumably killing it. Velocidrome roars at the dark kirin shape causing it to fire a dragon sphere at the now frothing remaining one and evaporates it instantly. Colour flows into the dark figure, revealing it to be Tenebroshi Kirin. Velocidrome lunges at tenebroshi but it simply jumps back and counter attacks with a horn swipe breaking velocidrome crest and scarring its eyes. Seeing its defence down tenebroshi knocks it upwards making its horn glow red and impales it and brings it down to the stone, breaking velocidrome's spine and kills it instantly. The hunter gets up to face the huge threat, and with tenebroshi turning towards the hunter, the hunt begins! Habitats Years since the death of the original, they have been seen in the Vivid rainforest and Bitterturned tunnels areas. They always appear where there is poison ponds. Trivia *It was Chaoarren's next creation after Wiyska's *The word Tenebroshi, is Latin for Dark *It is weak to its subspecies elements *Tenebroshi Kirin have said to be able to reproduce, answering why more appeared. *Its the only elder dragon in Tri Frenzy not to have been affected by Dasamios *'Render by Ukanlos Subspecies' Hint for next highlight *Its head, its a living spear! Category:Chaoarren Category:Blog posts